


Spring is here

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, i'll make it fluff or try my best ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school au where Ryuuji is the tough senpai trying to get noticed by his cute little kouhai Isa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryuuji let out a sigh as he looked through the window. The window was looking through the cafeteria, and it was lunchtime, so clearly a lot of students were eating there, or queuing for food. 

His attention seemed to be focused on just one of them, though – a certain student with short brown hair and purple eyes behind a pair of red glasses, who was sitting alone on a table, eating while reading a book. He didn’t seem to different from anyone else, since they were all wearing the same uniform, and this student was wearing his uniform tidier than anyone else. 

Ryuuji just sat there for a while, watching the student eat while occasionally feeding himself the rice he’d just bought. 

Something about him was just remarkably fascinating; the way he so calmly eats, while flipping through his book, leaf by leaf. No other student was sitting by him either, so Ryuuji could easily watch him –

“Who are you watching, Ryuuji?”

Ryuuji felt someone tap his shoulder, so he turned around, and saw that it was his friend, Yuuya. 

“Uh… nobody,” Ryuuji replied as he turned to look at his food, “Just, you know, watching the crowd.”

“No you weren’t,” Yuuya said as he sat next to Ryuuji and looked – “If you were watching the crowd, you wouldn’t be so…” Yuuya paused, looking for the right word, “Entranced.”

“But I really was watching the crowd…”

Yuuya clearly wasn’t listening, though, and Ryuuji only sighed as he too turned to look at the crowd… although he couldn’t help it when his gaze shifted back to the boy. The boy he was observing was still sitting there, only know there were people sitting next to him and they seem to be chatting. The boy Ryuuji was observing seemed so composed and calm, talking to them, it was almost as if he was on another level from them. 

“Isa Souma.”

Ryuuji turned to Yuuya, confused.

“That guy you’re looking at,” Yuuya said with a smile, “His name’s Isa Souma. He’s a second year.”

“I wasn’t…”

“Come on, you can be honest to me,” Yuuya said, pointing at said student – “You’ve been staring at that brown-haired kid, I can tell.”

Ryuuji only sighed as he looked away, blushing, now that he was found out. 

“Any blind man can tell you’re crushing on him hard,” Yuuya said, “Go up and talk to him! I heard he’s nice!”

“Nah, forget it,” Ryuuji sighed, “He wouldn’t like someone like me.”

Yuuya shrugged, “You haven’t even talked to him in person, how do you know that?”

Ryuuji turned to watch again as Isa got up, along with his friends, and left to return the plates. 

So he turned to finish his lunch. Maybe he’ll find Isa again later.

“Come on, Ryuuji, I’ll be your wingman!”

“Stop it, Yuuya…”

 

Ryuuji skipped the rest of his classes for the day, as usual.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care about classes – he just didn’t really needed them. He remembered that in his first year, his teachers used to chase him to class all the time, but after realizing he was passing all his classes just fine, they seem to let him go. His scores wouldn’t make him valedictorian or anything, but at least he would definitely land a spot in college. At least that would mean one less the teachers need to worry about.

He usually spent his day just chilling at the rooftop, where it was usually lonely, sometimes watching anime on his phone or reading comics. Some people have been asking Ryuuji why he even bothered to show up – well, mainly for attendance and to see friends. Not like there’s anything better to do at home. 

Today Ryuuji was busy playing Love Live, and then watching some anime on his phone –

He could faintly hear the bell signaling the end of the day, three episodes in. He got up, put his phone back into his pocket, and got downstairs. 

Everyone on the hallways kind of ignored him, as always – he just had that reputation as the smart, tough guy. The tough guy part mostly came from rumors that Ryuuji spent his time skipping classes fighting – which just happened because some bullies used to track him down and pick a fight with him, so he just gave them what they wanted. Nobody really tried talking to Ryuuji after that… except a select few, like Yuuya. 

Yuuya was nowhere to be seen today, though. Usually he’d be in the hallway hitting on a girl, or something.

He then felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and quickly took it out – 

_ “Hey, Ryuuji, I’m gonna be busy this afternoon. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier… see you tomorrow, mon amie!”  _ a text from Yuuya said.

Ryuuji could only sigh as he put his phone back – it’s going to be boring without Yuuya, but whatever. He can still go home and maybe play a game.

He stopped by his locker and opened it, taking out a few textbooks; there’s a test tomorrow that he might need to study for. After taking them out, he spotted that behind those books was a novel – 

_ Ah, yeah… I borrowed that… a few weeks ago? I don’t really remember. _

_ I should give it back before I got fined or extend it, I guess… I haven’t read past the first chapter. _

So he took out the book, and quickly headed towards the library.

 

“Ah, Ryuuji, here to return a book?”

“Yeah, I haven’t really read it, but I don’t wanna get fined,” Ryuuji told the librarian as he handed over the book – “Is it past due?”

“Let me check…”

Ryuuji looked out of the window as the librarian was busy scrolling through their computer, looking for the entry for Ryuuji’s book. 

It looked like there were about four standing around, repeatedly shouting at someone, although Ryuuji couldn’t hear anything. Are they fighting? Either way, it wasn’t looking too good.

“Nope, you’re fine,” the librarian said with a smile, “It’s due tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

Ryuuji quickly left the library and headed outside. Those same students were still there, and Ryuuji could now see that they were surrounding a fifth student in the middle. He couldn’t recognize any of them as his friends, though.

“Hey, answer me!” one of them yelled while kicking the student, “Where’s that essay I told you to do?”

“Yeah, mine too! You better get it out!”

_ Classic,  _ Ryuuji thought as he approached them. He couldn’t really see who that poor student in the middle was, though. 

“You guys.”

They all quickly turned around to look at Ryuuji, and upon seeing him, one of them smiled. 

“Oh, hey there, Ryuuji!” one of them greeted, “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking that,” Ryuuji replied, “Quit harrassing that kid.”

“But you know, he agreed to helping us with schoolwork, and now he’s bailing out!”

“Agreed to, or did you guys force him into it?”

“Oh, come on, man, it’s all cool,” another one said while walking to Ryuuji, offering his hand – “Just don’t tell anyone about this, yeah? Pretty please? You’re a third year anyway, so what we second years are doing don’t really matter, right?”

Ryuuji quickly recognized the student that was being bullied – it was the same student he was observing during lunch, Isa Souma. Only now his uniform was dirty after being kicked and probably from falling on the ground, and his glasses were gone. 

Ryuuji couldn’t help but feel his blood rising to his head upon seeing that – how dare they! What had Isa done to deserve this?

“Yeah, sure, man,” Ryuuji said as he grabbed the guy’s hand to shake it – 

And then with his free hand, landed a punch straight on his nose.

The guy reflexively let go of Ryuuji and walked back, holding his bleeding nose, while his friends all turned to Ryuuji in alert – 

Ryuuji punched another one straight in the face, causing him to fall down, and then grabbed another one by the shoulders and kicked him in the balls. The last guy tried grabbing Ryuuji from the back, but Ryuuji was faster, and elbowed him on the chest before punching his face so he, too, fell down.

“Come on, guys, it’s not nice to bully others,” Ryuuji sighed as he walked towards Isa – he could see that his glasses had fallen a few steps away from him, along with some of his books. “I know the school has a lot of campaigns about anti-bullying, like, did you guys even listen during those sessions?”

“We… we’re sorry!” they said, while fumbling away. Ryuuji only watched them from where he stood with a sigh. 

Ryuuji now turned to Isa, who was staring at him in awe. Ryuuji couldn’t help but blush a little, being noticed by the cute guy he was crushing on – 

But he has to keep his composure! Now that Isa noticed him, it was his chance to look cool and not awkward!

He picked up Isa’s glasses from the ground and knelt down to hand it to him, and Isa carefully put the glasses back on.

“You’re not hurt or anything, right?”

Isa nodded, all while still staring at Ryuuji.

Isa looked so much cuter up close – his purple eyes were mellow and clear, and he still looked cute although he was slightly injured.  

“...thank you so much.”

“It’s… it’s nothing,” Ryuuji replied – he could feel his cheeks warming up and his heart racing upon having Isa look at him so closely and with such admiration. “Have they been bothering you?”

Isa nodded, not once letting his eyes off Ryuuji. 

“Anyways, if they do that again, feel free to go to a teacher,” Ryuuji said, “Or if you’re scared, just look for me.”

“I will,” Isa replied, “Thank you so much.”

Isa looked away, smiling, and Ryuuji swore he could feel his heart stop – Isa’s smile was just the purest, most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“...it’s nice to have someone stand up for me,” Isa muttered. “Thank you.

“A… anyway, I need to go,” Isa said as he got up, and gathered his books. “See you around.”

“See you around.”

Isa smiled again as he waved Ryuuji goodbye, and Ryuuji waved goodbye to him too, as he walked away. 

He stood there for a few minutes, just watching Isa walk away – Isa looked back at him a few times, and did a little wave, and Ryuuji waved back. 

Even after Isa was out of sight, Ryuuji simply stood there for a few minutes, as if bewitched, contemplating his life and how beautiful that encounter with Isa was. Ahh… it felt like his body was lighter and his soul has ascended…

That little smile Isa did for him as he quietly thanked him… it was so heartwarming, so beautiful, Ryuuji would be willing to die to see it again. 

 

“Yuuya, I think I just met an angel.”

_ “...you mean Isa Souma, don’t you.” _


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey hey, tell me how it went!”

Ryuuji turned to Yuuya with a sigh, “How what went?”

“You meeting Isa Souma! What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing worthwhile,” Ryuuji replied –

And then his mind thought back to the time when Isa muttered “Thank you” to him and smiled –

Suddenly everything felt okay with the world. 

“Well, you’re smiling like an idiot right now, so I’m sure it was something good.”

“It’s… nothing like that!” Ryuuji denied, “I was just helping him fight some bullies!”

“That’s good!” Yuuya said, proudly slapping Ryuuji’s back, “What a gentleman, Ryuuji!”

Ryuuji only sighed as he turned to open his locker, and put in some books. 

“But you know, Yuuya, I’m kinda worried he’s gonna think it’s a one-time thing,” Ryuuji said, “Like maybe it doesn’t affect him at all, and he’s going to forget it all ever happened.”

“Oh, come on, you’re being pessimistic,” Yuuya said, “It’s going to be fine. Now he knows you’re a good guy, so he’ll definitely talk with you!”

“Or he sees me as a violent guy, and decides to never talk to me again ever.”

“Sheesh, Ryuuji,” Yuuya sighed as he leaned back against his locker while waiting for Ryuuji to finish putting his things in – 

“So you’ll just show up to Chem later to take the test?”

“Guess so.”

“Well, see you then,” Yuuya said as he walked away, and Ryuuji just glanced at him before turning back to close his locker.

 

He spent the rest of his day in the library today, because it was getting so hot at the rooftop. He sat behind the bookshelves, so as to not disturb the librarian and the other students, picked out some book, and started reading. 

It was a book about the Second World War, or something. Ryuuji had no idea it would be something like that, since the title was pretty neutral, but decided to try reading anyway. 

A chapter in, and Ryuuji concluded he had absolutely no interest in the book nor its topics, so he returned it to the shelf. He turned to look at the clock and saw that it was almost time for his test, so he quickly ran to class. 

Luckily, he wasn’t late, and the test was fairly easy. 

It was lunch after that, and he went to the rooftop. It was still pretty hot, but clearly he couldn’t eat at the library, and the cafe is always too crowded. 

 

Ryuuji couldn’t see Isa anywhere today, for some reason. Maybe he was just late, or sitting somewhere invisible from Ryuuji’s spot? 

Ryuuji got up to look through the other windows, and there was still no signs of Isa. Ryuuji could pretty much see everyone who was queuing for food, but Isa wasn’t among them, for some reason. 

_ Maybe he’ll be here later,  _ Ryuuji thought as he turned to his lunchbox.  _ I shouldn’t worry too much…  _

“Excuse me…”

Ryuuji turned around, expecting it to be some kid who wanted to ask him to answer a survey or something – 

But it was Isa, in the flesh.

Ryuuji could hardly believe his eyes – but Isa was really standing in front of him, holding a small box in his hands.

“Oh, uh… hi,” Ryuuji greeted with a smile – he could feel his cheeks warming up and his heart racing again. “What’s up?”

“I just really wanted to thank you for yesterday,” Isa replied as he handed over the box, “Please take this…”

“No, it’s alright,” Ryuuji said, shaking his head, “I’m just helping a friend. No need to thank me to this extent.”

“But it means so much to me,” Isa replied, “Those guys have been bothering me for a while, and today they just all… avoided me. It’s nice that finally I don’t have to watch over my back for them.”

“That’s good to hear,” Ryuuji said with a smile – while also feeling like a million dollars, because damn, that is some good deed he’d done.

“But really, Souma, it’s alright.”

Isa turned to Ryuuji, slightly confused and also surprised.

“...how do you know my name?”

“Uh…” Ryuuji looked away nervously – because he needs to know the name of the boy he’s crushing on?

“My… my friends talk about you a lot, you see.”

“...people usually call me Isa,” Isa clarified, “But it’s alright. Don’t worry about it.”

“But isn’t that your surname?”

Isa nodded. 

“That’s a bit strange, but alright,” Ryuuji said with a smile. 

Isa then stared at Ryuuji for a while, almost as if examining him – Ryuuji couldn’t help but blush, being paid such close attention by Isa, but only smiled sheepishly. 

“Is… anything wrong with my appearance?”

Isa put the box down next to Ryuuji before leaning over, his hands reaching for Ryuuji’s tall collar. He quickly folded them neatly and pressed his fingers to strengthen the fold. 

His face was so close to Ryuuji’s face then, the warmth of his hand brushing against Ryuuji’s neck – 

He stepped away then, looking at Ryuuji again, and smiled.

“I think you look better this way.”

“R… really?” Ryuuji asked, smiling sheepishly, “Thank you, I guess.”

Isa fell silent then, and Ryuuji noticed that his cheeks were growing red, too. 

_ Is he feeling the same way as me, too? _

“A… anyway, I need to go!” Isa said as ran away. 

“Wait, Isa…”

But too late – he already rushed downstairs. 

Ryuuji was left there with the box sitting next to him, and also feeling like he had won the lottery. He gently touched his collar, where Isa had touched it too – 

There was a strange, warm feeling in his heart when he thought about it. So this means Isa cared for him too. Maybe Yuuya was right about Isa wanting to talk to him more…

Ryuuji could feel a jolt of excitement through his body, and he suddenly felt like he wanted to run downstairs and start screaming at the top of his lungs, 

But he didn’t, luckily. He just turned to the gift box Isa had left for him, and opened it – 

There was a small cake inside, with some chocolate decorations on top. Ryuuji closed it back and patted the box gently – 

Ahh, suddenly everything felt good with the world.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ryuuji.”

Ryuuji stopped walking as he turned around to the voice calling him –

A black-haired student in a grey hoodie was standing behind him, holding a notepad in his hand.

“Oh, Hitori!” Ryuuji greeted back as he walked to Hitori, “What’s up?”

“The school festival is this Friday,” Hitori said, “What’s your contribution going to be?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“We’re going to have a food stall,” Hitori said.

“Can I just buy a ton of food so you guys can earn more money?”

Hitori sighed, “What about you help with advertising if you can’t help us cook? Just go around school handing out samples.”

“Who told you I can’t cook?” Ryuuji asked, “I can cook ramen!”

“What about yakitori?”

“You just put sauce on those chickens and grill them till it’s charred, right?”

“Alright, you’re doing that one,” Hitori said, writing something on his notepad, “Thanks, Ryuuji. Can you come Thursday after school to help set up? We need to build some tents and lay out tables.”

Ryuuji shrugged, “Sure.

“By the way, what are you gonna do there?”

“I’m cooking udon and also probably going to be a waiter,” Hitori replied, “You can be a waiter too if you want.”

“Nah, I’ll just cook.”

“By the way, Yuuya told me you’re chasing after this second year kid?” Hitori asked, “Souma?”

“That’s totally unrelated to the school festival thing…”

“No, I just want to tell you his class is doing a musical,” Hitori replied, “Like, you know, if that’s your thing.”

“Musical?”

“I think you should be able to take a break during work and go see it.”

  


That afternoon after school, Ryuuji found himself walking around school, just kind of loitering around.

Part of him was just bored and didn’t want to go home yet, and another part of him just wanted to find Isa. He hasn’t talked to Isa for a few days, and although Ryuuji could always see him through the window during lunch, it was starting to feel a little lonely.

If Isa is going to be in a musical, he’s gotta be practicing somewhere, right?

Ryuuji was walking past the gym when the door opened, and two students walked out. Ryuuji turned around to look, and saw Isa walk out with another student, both holding a few pages of script in his hands.

“Ah, Kawara-senpai!” Isa quickly greeted him with a smile, and Ryuuji could feel his heart flutter, being called “senpai” – ahh, such a warm and pleasant feeling.

“You’re still here, Isa?”

“Yeah, me and Tohri were practicing something,” Isa replied, turning to his friend – this Tohri had long blonde hair with red highlights, and his hair was in a waterfall braid.

“Oh, hey, you must be the one Isa has been talking about!” Tohri said confidently while giving out his hand, “Nishikikouji Tohri. Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you…”

Ryuuji shook Tohri’s hand for a second, before they both let go and Tohri turned to Isa.

“So you wanna go home now, Isa?”

“Yeah, sure.” Isa turned to Ryuuji as he waved his hand, “See you tomorrow, Kawara-senpai!”

“See you!”

Ryuuji stood there, watching the two of them walk away. They continued chatting about something, but Ryuuji could no longer hear them, now that they were pretty far away…

Tohri and Isa seemed… very close, though. Ryuuji could tell just by the way they were talking and looking at each other…

_So does this mean they’re… dating?_

Ryuuji couldn’t help but be a little angry and jealous upon thinking about that.

_...but then again, who am I to say anything about it?_

_If Isa likes him instead of me… I guess that’s alright, although I won’t be happy with that arrangement._

_Tohri seems like a decent guy anyway…_

_...but I can’t help it! I’m still angry!_

 

Ryuuji found himself looking through the window to the cafeteria.

Isa was sitting in his usual spot and eating, but now Ryuuji noticed that Tohri was sitting next to him. Maybe he always has been and Ryuuji simply didn’t notice until today, because… because Tohri is now a potential threat.

Of course Ryuuji couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but Isa seemed happy talking to him.

Think about it, why wouldn’t Isa date Tohi instead? He’s a nice person, he’s also pretty good looking although a bit absurd, he and Isa are in the same grade, and Ryuuji had never heard about him being a bad student or anything…

_Ahhh! The more I think about it, the worse my chances seem to be!_

 

“What’s wrong, Ryuuji?”

Yuuya walked over to Ryuuji, who was looking somewhat glum while looking over to the cafeteria. Usually he isn’t like this – he’d be smiling like an idiot when watching Isa do something as mundane as eating.

Nothing seemed that different – Isa was at his seat, eating while talking to a blonde-haired boy… or maybe that other boy is the issue?

“Ryuuji?”

“I should’ve known someone as sweet as Isa would already have a boyfriend…”

“W… wait, really? You mean that blond?”

Ryuuji only sighed while bringing his legs close to his chest, and hugging them. _Ah, must be a classic case of being heartbroken,_ Yuuya thought.

“I think you’re just jumping to conclusions, though, Ryuuji.”

“But… Tohri is also such a cool and nice kid, compared to me…” Ryuuji sighed, “I have nothing to fight against him…”

“No! Ryuuji, you can’t give up yet!” Yuuya said, “You know the quickest way to someone’s heart?”

Ryuuji turned to look at Yuuya with slight interest.

“Gifts! And food!” Yuuya said, “Give him something nice! Maybe a book?”

“I don’t know…” Ryuuji sighed, “If he’s perfectly happy with Tohri, I’m thinking I should leave them be…”

“But it’s okay to let your feelings be known, you know?”

“I don’t know, man, I’ll think about it,” Ryuuji said –

 

But of course, didn’t.

And so Friday rolled in without Ryuuji actually thinking up of anything.

 

“And I, the Golden Winged Messenger, swear that I will defeat you –”

“That’s stupid.”

Ryuuji couldn’t help but laugh upon seeing that cold response Isa… ahem, Wallenstein, gave to his opponent. Tohri was playing the poor Golden Winged Messenger, who was going to take revenge on Wallenstein for ruining his artwork. His attempts so far had been unsuccessful though, and watching Wallenstein sort of bully him was pretty comical. He got chased away by a dragon, almost got burnt, got witched so he wandered away...

It was pretty funny, actually, despite being a pretty basic RPG-like story. Also, Isa actually looked cute in that costume, with little wings and horns and all…

_So what if he’s the demon king? He looks cute!_

“I… I’m not giving up yet!” the Messenger said, exasperated – “I will definitely be back! And then you will taste the bitterness of defeat!”

Wallenstein only shrugged, “Whatever, I guess.”

And then there was a flash from top, imitating a thunder, and the Messenger let out a dramatic scream before falling onto the ground. Wallenstein glanced at him for a second before shrugging, and walking off-stage.

The curtain was drawn – the end.

“Wooo!!! Great job, Isa!”

Ryuuji quickly stood up, along with some of the other audience members, to give their applause. All the performers came out then, standing in front of the curtain, and bowed down to the audience.

Ryuuji was somewhat certain Isa’s eyes met his for a second, and then smiled as he waved his hand. While Ryuuji wasn’t actually sure if Isa was looking at him or just the general audience, but Ryuuji would like to pretend it was actually him Isa was waving at – 

 

The performers all left the stage then, and so the rest of the audiences stood up and headed for the exit.

Ryuuji walked over to the backstage, however – he just felt like congratulating Isa for such a good job on the play.

He found the door… to the backstage, hopefully, and knocked on it.

He opened the door a few seconds after, and immediately he could see Isa and Tohri standing by the mirror. Isa was busy taking off his horns, that was apparently clipped to his hair, while Tohri was trying his best to help by combing his hair and also yelling at Isa a lot.

“Your hair is really messy and dry, Isa! Do you even use conditioner?”

“...I don’t really bother,” Isa replied, “Just take it off. It can’t be that hard.”

“Alright, there’s one,” Tohri said while pulling a horn out, and then combing Isa’s hair again.

Ryuuji just quietly closed the door, and left. Felt a little disheartening to see that…

_...maybe I don’t have a chance after all… I should just leave them be…_

_~•~_

“So how was the show, Ryuuji?”

Ryuuji looked up from the grill, and saw Hitori standing in front of him, dressed as a waiter.

“Pretty good, I guess.”

“You seem a little glum,” Hitori remarked, “Shouldn’t you be excited?”

“I mean, yeah, that’s Isa-kun up the stage and he looks cute and acts well, but…” Ryuuji sighed as he put some of the grilled chicken on a plate, and handed it to Hitori – “I don’t know, man, I’ll tell you later.”

“Sure.”

Hitori walked away with the plate towards… whichever table ordered it. Ryuuji went back to grilling the chickens, and also marinating some of the uncooked ones –

“Kawara-senpai!”

Ryuuji immediately looked up again, and yes – Isa and Tohri were standing in front of him, both of them having changed back into normal clothes.

“Ohh!! Welcome, welcome!” Ryuuji greeted, “Would the Demon Lord Wallenstein like some yakitori?”

“Ahh…” Isa blushed a little, “I thought I saw you among the audience… it really was you, after all.”

_Wait so… so he really was waving to me?_

_Ahh!! Isa is the best after all!_

“By the way, you guys did such a good job!” Ryuuji praised – although feeling a bit bitter because he was technically praising Tohri as well, his rival in love – but whatever to look good in front of Isa, right?

“Thank you! And thanks for coming to the show!” Tohri replied. “Can we have some yakitori, please?”

“Of course! I have some ready to go!” Ryuuji quickly took a few skewers, put them on two paper bags and handed it to them – “You guys can pay at the door. Enjoy the food!”

“Oh, by the way, senpai,” Isa called out, “Do you have time after this?”

“I’ll be done in about an hour,” Ryuuji replied, “But why, Isa?”

“I just… wanted to talk with you,”  Isa said while blushing, “I’ll just wait here, then.”

“Then I’ll be visiting my other friends, Isa,” Tohri said, “See you around!”

Ryuuji stood there watching as Isa walked over to one of the empty tables while Tohri headed for the door –

Felt kind of magical, but Ryuuji couldn’t help but also be worried – what are they going to talk about anyway?

_“Kawara-senpai, actually, Tohri and I are getting married…”_

Oh no!!! Ryuuji could feel a burst of panic going through his body, which made him work slightly faster – 

_Can the hour pass and the shift just end already?_

 

Although it really was just an hour, it really did feel like four hours of just nervous anticipation and bracing for the worst – 

Ryuuji quickly took off his apron and walked over to Isa’s table. Isa, who was reading something on his phone, quickly looked up to Ryuuji when he sat down.

“So what is it you want to talk about, Isa?”

“I… think we should get out of here first,” Isa said as he stood up, so Ryuuji stood up too – “Don’t worry, I already paid. Are you hungry, senpai? Do you want to eat something first?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it!”

_Actually, why don’t you just tell me what it is you wanna talk about!!_

~•~

It was starting to get dark outside – the sun was starting to set, dyeing the sky orange and the clouds pink.

Ryuuji could see some of the other classes were done with their event, and were busy cleaning up. Ryuuji quietly thought back to his class and how he should probably be helping, but… of course, Isa comes first.

They continued walking until they arrived at the back of the school, near the sports field. Nobody was there, since everyone was busy doing their events inside.

“So, Kawara-senpai,” Isa began, “I think… you’re getting the wrong idea.”

“About?”

“About… Tohri and me,” he went on, “I feel like you’re kind of… hesitant to approach me, nowadays.”

Ryuuji smiled sheepishly, “Am… am I?”

“Is it because you thought we’re dating?”

“Uh…” Well, saying no would be lying, right?

“He’s just a childhood friend, senpai.”

“Ah… I hear that a lot as an excuse,” Ryuuji replied, “It’s alright, Isa, you can be totally honest with me.”

“No, it’s the truth,” Isa replied, “We’re not dating or anything. It’s just… our families have always known each other.”

“Is that so?”

Isa fell silent for a second, glancing at Ryuuji, before he looked away, avoiding eye contact with Ryuuji, his face blushing bright red.

“Be… because, I… really like Kawara-senpai.”

Ryuuji felt like his body froze upon hearing that.

 

_Isa…? Likes me? So my feelings were requited after all?_

“C… can you say that again, Isa…”

“I like Kawara-senpai!” Isa repeated, half-shouting – “So… please don’t avoid me or anything!”

Ryuuji still couldn’t believe his ears, though, as he continued to stare at Isa for a good few minutes…

After that, it seemed like the realization struck him, and his face turned as red as an apple. Isa, too, looked away, cupping his blushing cheeks nervously.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“That’s fine!”

Ryuuji suddenly reached over to grab Isa’s hands, and looked at him – his bright red eyes looked like they were sparkling with excitement.

“I… I like Isa too! Isa is really sweet and nice!”

Isa’s face turned redder upon hearing that, and he quickly shook off Ryuuji’s hands and looked away in embarrassment. Ryuuji only laughed upon seeing that, and walked over to Isa, petting his head.

“So we’re boyfriends now, I guess?”

“I… I suppose you can call it that way, if you want to…”

 


End file.
